Je te le demande
by Ai'Feather
Summary: Draco était assis à la fenêtre de sa chambre depuis environ 2 heures, il regardait le lac et les environ de Poudlard. La peur au ventre et les mains tremblantes, son avenir se jouait dans l’infirmerie de son école…


_**Petit OS tristounet que j'ai écrit en pensant à une chanson! Donc je vous conseil de la lire en même temps que "What hurt the most" de Rascal Flatts **_

_** Bonne lecture quand même   
**_

_**Je te le demande…**_

Draco était assis à la fenêtre de sa chambre depuis environ 2 heures, il regardait le lac et les environ de Poudlard. La peur au ventre et les mains tremblantes, son avenir se jouait dans l'infirmerie de son école… Son regard se porta sur un cadre qui était posé sur sa table de chevet, la photo représentait Harry et lui. L'homme de sa vie. Il souri se remémorant les doux instants qu'il avait passé se jour-là en compagnie du jeune homme.

Sur le cliché on pouvait voir les deux jeunes hommes sourire au photographe et s'embrasser tendrement… Le cœur de Draco se pinça et une boule se forma dans sa gorges Harry je t'en prie… Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuant lentement dans son cœur. Il mit sa tête en arrière et la cala contre le mur. Il se mordit la lèvre qui s'était mise à trembler…

Des images lui venaient en tête, Harry et lui s'embrassant sous une pluie d'étoile filante, Harry et Lui volant serré l'un contre l'autre, Lui et Harry faisant l'amour, Lui et Harry riant, Lui et Harry se poursuivre et s'écrouler mort de rire sous un soleil resplendissant… Lui et Harry… Soudain un flash lui parvint Harry tombant dans le vide criant son nom une main tendu vers lui, Draco rouvrit précipitamment le yeux et se leva brutalement de la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et attendit, le souffle coupé, de rependre ses esprits et qu'on lui apporte la preuve que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas ce qu'il croyait…

Après environ une demi heure il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre son avant bras appuyé sur le dessus de la fenêtre. Un sanglot lui parvint et à cette instant il sentit un déchirement et un hurlement lui monté le long de la gorges…

-Draco…Il est parti… la voix brisé d'Hermione lui parvint à travers un rideau de brume. Il savait que c'était finit mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer…

Hermione murmura encore deux trois paroles mais Draco n'y fit plus attention, tout était finit… finit… Harry était mort et plus rien ne comptait. Harry n'était plus avec lui c'était tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il comprenait… Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Le dernier mot qu'il à prononcer était ton nom Draco…

Ces mots au lieu de réchauffer le cœur du Serpentard, le lui brisèrent un peu plus. Harry avait souffert de partir en le laissant derrière lui, il le savait Harry n'était pas partie tranquille et ça Draco l'aurait souhaité de tout son cœur… Il entendit la porte se refermer et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il sentit les larmes qui inonder son visage. Il tomba à genoux et bouscula sa table de chevet au passage ce qui fit tomber la photo. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol le verre vola en éclat, comme leur histoire… Il ne restait que des débris…

Il se mit à trembler et le hurlement qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps sortit avec toute la force dont il était capable… Il criait à n'en plus finir, il criait sa peine, son désespoir, sa douleur, le manque que créait son absence… Draco avait mal comme jamais il n'avait eu mal, perdre Harry était la chose la plus brutale et la plus douloureuse qu'il avait connu… Il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait tout fait pour changer le cours des choses et ne pas avoir avouer ses sentiments à Harry… Tout ceci ne se serait pas passé, Harry ne se serait pas sacrifié, il n'aurait pas donné sa vie pour le sauver…

Draco pleurait à en avoir mal au ventre, mal au cœur… Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui, une partie de son âme… Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains, il voulait que cette douleur cesse, qu'Harry revienne, que tout ça soit faux…Qu'il apparaisse devant lui, qu'il lui tende la main, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il le réchauffe comme lui seul savait faire… Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures à pleurer, à pleurer Harry, leur vie, ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Il pleurait l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qui faisait battre son cœur…

Au milieu de la nuit il se leva et comme un automate se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry, lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci tout était resté intact depuis sa dernière visite. Une rage intérieure le prit et il se mit à tout casser autour de lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait finissait inévitablement par se fracasser contre le mur. Il détruit tout autour de lui, déchira les draps, les coussins, brisa les miroirs et les chaises, jetait les habits du jeune homme défunt à travers la pièce… Il laissait couler toute la peine qu'il avait en lui, toute la douleur que lui procurait sa mort…

Ce n'est qu'à bout de force et écroulé au sol qu'il remarqua une lettre portant son nom entre les débris de la table, il rampa plus qu'il ne marcha vers la lettre et la prit entre ses doigts. Il reconnu l'écriture d'Harry malgré les lettres formées de façon tremblantes… Il resta sans voix, lui qui venait d'hurler à sans briser les cordes vocales, il la prit délicatement comme l'objet précieux qu'elle était…

Après quelques hésitation il l'ouvrit et déplia la lettre qu'Harry lui avait écrit alors qu'il se trouvait entre a vie et à la mort, il avait trouvé le temps de lui écrire…

_**Draco, **_

_**Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort, je suis parti après avoir donné ma vie pour toi et si c'était à refaire je le referais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce que j'avais besoin de te dire…**_

Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent autour de la lettre et son visage se crispa sous l'effet de la vague de larmes qui le subjugua devant les mots d'Harry. Il se pinça les lèvres ; ferma les yeux pour faire partir ces larmes aveuglantes et poursuivis sa lecture.

_**J'ai mal, mal de te laisser, mal de partir… Je t'ai prouvé mon amour et je ne regrette rien car sache qui si c'était à refaire je le referais ! Aucun mot ne peut exprimer ce que je ressent pour toi, mais je doit te dire merci Draco…Alors Merci.**_

Une étrange grimace, que l'on pourrait qualifier de sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme…

_**J'utilise mes dernières forces pour te dire adieu, te dire que je t'aime plus que qui compte et te dire ne pas avoir peur, de continuer, de réussir, d'aimer à nouveaux…N'ai pas peur pour moi je part rejoindre mes parents, ma famille…Je t'attendrais…**_

_**Draco, mon amour, je te le demande: continue de vivre, trouve la force en toi de te battre, fais le pour moi…Je t'en pris !**_

_**Je t'embrasse et Je t'aime **_

_**H.**_

Draco abaissa la lettre et se mit debout comme il le put. Une fois qu'il s'était redressé il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à laisser couler la dernière larme sur sa joue… Harry lui demandait de vivre et de continuer sans lui… Il trouverait la force, Harry l'avait imploré… Draco sortit de la pièce sans un bruit et prit les photos d'Harry et lui… Il lut une dernière fois la lettre :

_**Draco, **_

_**Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort, je suis parti après avoir donné ma vie pour toi et si c'était à refaire je le referais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce que j'avais besoin de te dire…**_

_**J'ai mal, mal de te laisser, mal de partir… Je t'ai prouvé mon amour et je ne regrette rien car sache qui si c'était à refaire je le referais ! Aucun mot ne peut exprimer ce que je ressent pour toi, mais je doit te dire merci Draco…Alors Merci.**_

_**J'utilise mes dernières forces pour te dire adieu et te dire ne pas avoir peur, de continuer, de réussir, d'aimer à nouveaux…**_

_**Draco, mon amour, je te le demande: continue de vivre, trouve la force en toi de te battre, fais le pour moi…Je t'en pris !**_

_**Je t'aime **_

_**H.**_

Oh que oui il allait continué de vivre « _**je te le demande »**_…ce sera sa preuve d'amour pour Harry…


End file.
